Hard Knock life
by RedAngelWolf
Summary: This is a slow coming love story of Reid and my OC Misha Clover Rodney, Misha starts of as a victim of an unsub that the team is currently working on profiling. Misha was raped, beat, broken and needs a certain Doctor to piece her back together again. Reviews would be wildly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Hard Knock Life

Prologue:

Hotch sat a file on 's desk. Reid quickly got up and followed Hotch out of the room. As he walked into the room he began to read aloud," The knights at the round table, do you think you can stop me? I am virtually unstoppable. There is no end to the slaughter I deliver, the killing will go on, and M.C.R will be forever mine, have fun profiling me-xoxo L-D"

Hotch spoke up after Reid had read it and said, "I've never heard of a unsub calling its kill slaughter, it's always been a work of art to them. This message shows that the unsub has some sort of look into our private lives, knows where we work, knows where we live, eat, sleep. We can assume that the killer stalks out its victim first to make some sort of relation to them. Garcia what can you tell us about the victim?"

"At 11 years old Misha Clover Collins lost her parents in a hit-an-run car accident. She was adopted by Elaine Rodney. She is now 25 and living in Quantico, Virginia. She currently lost her job because of being unable to get rides, she left her abusive boyfriend Maurice, she went missing two months ago. Initials would be M.C.R same as from the letter."

"Thanks Garcia we owe you one," Morgan spoke up. She nodded her head and said," I will try and dig more into her past there is some locked files that need cracked down on, I will get back to you as soon as possible. Over and Out," she saluted before the video call cut out.

Gideon paced back and forth he seemed to be very upset, JJ asked him if he was alright but he just left slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile:

Misha:

I let out a scream of pain as he placed the hot iron just above my hip bone. He put a hand over my mouth and leaned close to me sniffing my hair in the process. He whispered out," no one can hear you darling so go on baby scream for me." Over the past couple of months I had been raped, tortured and revived each time I got even close to hoping I was at deaths door. This man reminded me of Maurice, but his punishments were more severe. If I were to cuss him out he would burn me with his iron poker.

If I were to say no, he would "ravish" me. He told me that it wasn't rape, and if I ever said that it was, he would cut my tongue out. So I mainly kept it to myself when he would let me outside, I mean he kept all of his other promises, why change one now?

I hoped a knight would come to my rescue one day, but then again its a hard knock life, and not everyone can get what they want.

A/N: Hey guys sorry its short, I will try to make longer chapters for you in the future I just wanted to put an idea of what I was looking at wrighting into your head... Well please vote and/or comment it would be very much appreciated!

5/31/16

Update: Hey guys I am so sorry for the long wait I am currently starting to write the next couple of chapters for Hard Knock Life. I hope to upload them later tonight and continue this story regularly since this is now my summer break, and I have more time on my hands. Talk to you guys soon! and 3 Thank you for every one who stayed to continue reading I promise I will not disappoint!

-Chellie


	2. Chapter 2

**REID POV**

I looked over Misha's case file. Thinking of what kind of relationship the Unsub created towards Misha. In the note it plainly states that he wants to be with her forever, so maybe when she was younger she helped him in some sort of way to feel a certain security and want to protect her. Then something else came to mind.

"Maybe he doesnt want to protect her. Maybe he want to make everone know that she is his," I thought aloud. I yelled for the team to get in here as I started taping things to the board. Everyone filed in, and asked what was going on I quickly grabbed a picture of the most recent victim of our Unsub and had Garcia pull up a picture of Misha's most recent abusive Ex-boyfriend.

"I think our Unsub is killing all of Misha's Ex's. He is putting his stamp on her. Letting people know whats coming to them if they harmed her or touched her in any way, they have to pay because he is the only person allowed to do such things. We need to call her parents and find out who all she's dated through highschool and college." I stated.

Hotch nodded and left the room. JJ left behind him. Morgan and Prentiss where still here, Prentiss grabbed her case file and told me I did a good job, while Morgan tried to get a hold of Penelope. Prentiss left to go study the case file and see if there was any left over information I didn't catch, and after Morgan was done on the phone we left to go see Mrs. Collins.

**At Mrs. Rodney House**  
**"**M'am are you sure thats all of them?" Morgan asked. She nodded in reply. I was sure that this woman was most likely going to be scarred for life after all she had been through. She told us of her daughters bad luck in men and how she had more heart to love with then anyone she had ever known. Apparently almost every guy she ever came in contact with harmed her, except one boy his name was Luke Demyse, he was her best friend through-out highschool. They drifted apart when Maurice and her got engaged. Which that could be the stressor.

Mrs. Rodney even admitted to her husband molesting her daughter at one point, and as soon as she found out she kicked him to the curb, her daughter seemed to be an amazing woman and had even studied law enforcement, apparently she had been trying to join our team for quite a while now. We thanked Mrs. Rodney for her time and stressed to her that we would try and get her daughter home safely.

"Now all we need to do is find this bastard named Luke Demyse, before he kills anyone else."

**(A/N: Sorry its short! Please vote and comment it helps me get a sense of if im doing good or not and so far... its not so good...)**


	3. Chapter 3

As the case progressed Spencer grew closer to the woman he barely knew. He felt as though her privacy was being invaded because he had to read through all of her diary. In her diary she wrote the wonders of the world and who she wanted to be, the diary was a 3" binder full of drawings and class schedules, best friends. It also included more information on Maurice and Luke Demyse. Maurice was in his teens when him and Misha met. Everyday they had lunch at the waterfront in an old abandon warehouse, just a couple miles from her high school. They had their first everything there, first kiss, making love, it was all there. Even their first lovers quarrel.

She documented her whole life when she met this boy. It even says how he proposed to her after graduation, and explained why she stayed. She saw the best in him, no matter what other people thought. That's when her paradise turned into a living hell, he beat her if she said no to doing the simplest of things, such as making a sandwich when she was busy. Sometimes he even beat her for doing the right thing, doing a job that "he could have done," so she quotes in her diary.

For her there was no longer a safe place, it felt as though she was trapped. And that's when he did the most unforgivable thing, he raped her and the next day he woke up and she was gone. Her whole heart was heavy, her body had taken the toll for so many years she was finally able to rest easy now that she was no longer burdened with Maurice. She didn't have to listen to anyone but herself, and for the first time in a long time she was happy.

Her writings of Luke were making him out to be quite the character. In her mind he was a friend throughout her High school career, but as she got older she started to see a pattern that scared her, he would follow her around town, would make snide comments, and would touch her inappropriately multiple times when she said no to any sexual contact.

This man did not know how to take a hint, and frankly she was worried. In her last entry she wrote of her trials and errors of speed dating. In the entry she wrote about having a speed date with Luke. He just showed up out of nowhere and sat down. He told her he wanted to take her to their "secret spot," but she had no idea what he meant.

That's when it hit Spencer the "secret spot," was the abandon warehouse.

Spencer pulled out his phone and hit the speed-dial to Garcia

"Penelope here, what do you got?"

**Misha POV**

It had been a long time since I had seen Luke. Not that I was complaining, I tried to keep track of time, of how many day/weeks I've been here. But soon Luke had found out and painted the windows black and boarded any other way out. The only way was through a Metal door with the key. Might I add the only key which was with Luke, my "room," consists of a extremely dirty toddler bed, and a glass for water and a dog bowl for food.

Its not much but its all I have. I'm lucky to be alive at this point. Sometimes he will give me some sort of pain killer for all the wounds, and then sometimes he isn't feeling so high spirited. I looked over my shoulder at the fresh wounds and the brand of LD. I was owned, just like a pet. Except for I endured torture beyond anyone's imagination.

You name it, and I had endured it. My head was reeling from lack of water and food. I wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. Hell, I don't know if I will even be alive much longer. My vision began to blur and that's when I had heard him. Luke had finally made it home. He dragged me by my hair and threw me onto the bed, he looked furious.

"You told the FBI where we were didn't you?" He screamed in my face. I tried to keep him calm but nothing was working. "Please calm down Luke, I couldn't have. Remember I've been here for you this whole time. Just think about it honey." I emphasized honey hoping he would catch it and calm down. I rubbed his shoulder knowing that I had to calm him otherwise I wouldn't be able to stay alive long enough for the cops to show. He slowly relaxed into my hand. He started to cop-a-feel.

I grimaced but looked away quickly hoping he didn't notice. That's when I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, The FBI broke down the door and I was so relieved. I quickly kicked away from Luke and crawled to the corner, leaving him easy to reach for the cops. Tears reached my eye's, but I wouldn't let them spill. Not in front of him, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. My face was stone-cold, as he screamed my name throughout the halls.

A young man with long hair walked up to me and sat beside me. He knew not to say a word, and not to touch me. He gave me the space I needed till I was ready to move and listen. Another agent went to walk towards me but the man quietly asked for a moment alone, and had them leave the room. And then he directed his voice towards me, "My name is Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI I'm here to help."

"Pinch me please, tell me this isn't a dream. I c-c-can't take much more." and that is when I leaned into him, and I let everything out. He pulled me into his arms and stood up carrying me to the car.

**I had been saved.**


End file.
